Happy Birthday, America
by animatorwriter
Summary: Just a 4th of July tribute. Pairings include fem!ItalyxGermany, fem!ChinaxJapan (Idon't know if others do this, but I do), and fem!AmericaxEngland. The end is a little fluffy with USUK. Hope you like it.


**A/N: So people know, this isn't my first fanfic, but it is the first time I've done anything for Hetalia and this is my first one-shot. Don't kill me, because people reading my other fanfic would probably then kill you. Otherwise, please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but if I did, that would be totally AWESOME!**

* * *

Amelia F. Jones, aka America, was walking to the world meeting that was that day. She really didn't want to o, but she really had no choice. Being a country had several disadvantages. But it also had its advantages. Like how today, she would see a fireworks display especially for her. She wanted to be at the meeting early and see if she could slip away a few minutes before it ended so she could prepare some snacks when she went to see the fireworks.

Upon arriving, America saw she was one of the first to arrive. The only other countries there were England, Germany, Italy, and Russia. When they noticed America's arrival, England walked up.

"You're awfully early," he said "What brings you here at this time?"

"I just wanted to see if I came early, I could leave a little early," America said. Turning to Germany, she asked, "Is that alright with you?"

"Yah, I suppose," said Germany. "As long as you give your presentation, I don't think it matters that much."

"Ve~ Why do you need to leave early Amelia?" asked Italy.

"I just have something I don't want to miss back home," America said, not wanting to go into detail. She then walked away, not wanting to go into detail.

The other countries looked at her, confused, but shrugged it of that she just didn't want miss some Michel Bay sequel.

England then wondered what the day was. He remembered it was July, but not the specific day.

"Hey, America," England said, catching up with America, "do you know what day it is?"

America stopped and tried to think. She didn't want to put England in a bad mood today.

"Se on neljäs heinäkuuta," she said, knowing England didn't speak Finnish.

England gave her a questioning look. He knew she was using a different language to make him go away. That just made him more suspicious.

After about half an hour, the meeting began with France and England fighting, America presenting near the beginning, Russia staring at China and Japan while China clung tighter to Kiku under Russia's intense and creepy glare, Canada being ignored, the baltics trying to avoid Russia, Italy clinging to Germany, and Germany trying to get the meeting under control. When there was only fifteen minutes left in the meeting, Germany turned to America.

"Do you think now is the time you had to go?" he asked. The other nations looked confused and turned to Amelia. She glanced at the clock and nodded.

"Yah, now would be a good time," she said, gathered her things, and walked out before any of the countries could question her leaving.

"Why did America leave early~aru?" asked China, still clinging Japan to avoid Russia.

"Ve~ America said she had to leave early or something," said Felecia.

"But WHY?" China said with some exaggeration.

"I think it has something to do with what today is," said England.

"What day is it, anyway, I haven't been paying attention," asked France.

"She didn't say it in English, so I don't know," England replied. "She just said it was 'se on neljäs heinäkuuta'."

There was an audible gasp on the other side of the room coming from Finland.

"Wh't's wr'ng F'nl'nd?" Sweden asked his "wife".

"Amelia was speaking in Finnish," he said hurriedly, "she said it was the Fourth of July."

The former members of the Axis and Allied powers all either face-palmed or gasped in remembrance.

"That means it's her birthday," said Canada, "how did we forget?"

Everyone in the room felt horrible. Not only did they schedule a meeting on someone's birthday, but they completely forgot it was their birthday.

"Why didn't she say anything?" asked England.

"Who knows with America~aru," stated China in a blunt manner. "We should probably just go and apologize for being so short-sighted~aru."

The Axis and Allies nodded and it was agreed only they would go, while the meeting would be extended next time.

It was almost seven at night when the group of nations got to America's house. The group was about to knock on the door when it opened to reveal America with and ice-box and a blanket. When she saw the other nations, she looked surprised, then confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Finland translated," Canada said.

America then paled, knowing she was beaten.

"Alright," she sighed, "you got me. But that still doesn't answer my question."

"We wanted to apologize for not remembering it was your birthday," said Japan. He didn't really pay attention to his birthday anymore, but America was still young enough she should celebrate hers.

"Ve~ yes, we did," Italy chimed in.

"Why did you not tell us, da?" asked Russia. He always enjoyed the fireworks on the Fourth of July, though he would never admit it.

"I figured you guys didn't care that much," Amelia admitted, starring at the ground.

A look of shock was evident on the faces of all the nations. Had they really acted in a way that America would assume something like that?

"Why would you say that Amérique?" asked France, hurt that she wouldn't mention something like this at all.

"Because you don't seem like you'd like to attend the birthday of someone you went to war against," she said, her voice cracking.

"America," England said in a serious tone, "don't you ever think for a moment that we don't care. We may have been at war with one another, but that shouldn't change the fact that we should all be celebrating."

America immediately brightened at the statement.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" she asked. Pulling the ice-box and blanket all the way out and closing the door, America began to run down the street.

"Come on," she called, "before we miss the fireworks."

The nations all sighed with relief as they followed Amelia to some spot on a hill.

"Why here?" asked England.

"Because here is where you can see the fireworks the best," Amelia replied, smiling as she set up the blanket.

The nations each found a spot and sat in a group, waiting for the show to begin. The countries each sat in pairs with the exception of one threesome. Italy and Germany were sitting next to each other as they waited, Italy leaning on Germany. China was leaning on Japan, waiting for the show. France and Canada were sitting with Russia, who was giving both his very happy, if childishly cruel, smile. America was sitting next to England, hoping not to get in a fight with him. Though she would never admit easily, Amelia still had a slight crush on the former empire. She hoped to someday patch tings up between the two, but it was hard to do when he acted the way he did.

An explosion brought everyone out of their thoughts.

"Hey guys, it's starting," called America, excitedly.

The countries watched in astonishment as the sky lit up with colors. Each firework was more amazing than the last, captivating each member of the group. Even Russia's normally horrifying expression changed to childish amazement. No one said a thing, they all just watched. During the display, Italy had become worried from the noise, so Germany whispered something about protecting her and her wrapped his arm around the smaller nation. China was reminded of home as she watched the sky display many colors. She pulled herself closer to Japan, knowing and hoping he didn't mind. When Japan noticed China's moving, he followed Germany's example and wrapped his arm around China, causing her to start blushing in the dim light.

When the display ended, America noticed she had moved surprisingly close to England. She moved and started blushing brighter than China. England noticed and became curious as to her moving suddenly.

"Is something wrong America?" asked the concerned nation.

"I… I…," she stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"I just thought that you wouldn't like it if I got to close," she managed.

Arthur looked hurt for a moment before moving closer to Amelia.

"Come with me for a second," he said standing up. "We'll be right back," he told the others. A few had heard the conversation and just remained still, while the rest gave them curious looks before returning to what they were doing before.

After reaching a space a few yards away, Arthur turned back to Amelia.

"Why would you think I would mind you being close?" he asked.

America looked away. "Because ever since the revolution, you've always acted really cold to me."

Arthur blinked, not realizing how much he hurt her.

"I think that 230 years is enough time for me to get over it," he said jokingly.

Amelia looked up, seeing England smiling. She smiled back, happy to know they had finally patched things up. What England did next surprised America; he kissed her. She was surprised at first, but melted into it. They stayed like that for a few moments before separating. America looked up at England and saw he had a warm smile on his face.

She gave him a slightly crooked smile just before he said one more thing.

"Happy birthday Amelia."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this. And so you know, I did go on the internet and found the exact number of years it's been since the America Revolutionary war. Hoped you liked it.**

**~AW**


End file.
